


Legacy

by moosemum



Series: Myss Stories [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemum/pseuds/moosemum
Summary: Myss throws someone, and reaches a new high.





	Legacy

Halfway into a match, 15-30. Gunfire is constant beside the heads of the hiding duo as they take a moment to think, having failed several attempts to unseat the opposing team from their lead, and their camping spot. Nothing’s worked so far, they need a legitimate plan, which the Hunter thinks she has.

“Warcry, I have an idea to get them out of their campy corner.”

“Brilliant, Myss! What is it?”

“Are you able to Stormtrance?”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust me?”

“...Yes.”

The Hunter grabs the Warlock’s belt, and the latter’s face pales.

“Brace yourself.”

* * *

 

“Come on, you two.” Mutters Shaxx, watching the ongoing Iron Banner match from his spot in the Tower. “You can come back from this.” He sighs, shaking his single-horned helm in minor disappointment. “Camping is such a novice strategy, it has so many cracks, it can easily be broken!”

As he watches the feed, he can see the pair conversing while their other two teammates make futile attempts to upset the opposing team. The other pair were matchmade with the veterans, and their conduct implies that they’re Kinderguardians. He’s made countless scolding remarks to the newbies - none of which they can hear thanks to the ritual event -  and he’s preparing to make another when he glances back to the veterans.

His Redjack has her hand on the Warlock’s belt.

“What the-?!” The Titan shouts in bewilderment, preparing to - futilely - scold them, but doesn’t. He’s interrupted as he watches the Hunter easily lift the Warlock, lean back, and pitch him forward, the latter’s Stormtrance activating midair as the former traps their foes in place with her Shadowshot. 

Shaxx is forced to do a double-take to make sure he saw that right. He must have, because the opposing team is wiped, their camp destroyed, and his veterans are on the move to victory.

He can’t tell if that maneuver was illegal or brilliant, but it seems he decides on the latter when he “ _ whoop _ ”s in excitement. He tries not to have a bias when watching Crucible matches, but he can’t deny that the move was a great example of desperate problem solving.

It briefly brings him back to the good ol’ days in the Dark Age, when that kind of solution was common, when Guardians used their Traveler-given Light and not just their weapons. When Efrideet used that exact move to save a village from Fallen by throwing Lord Saladin down the mountain. 

Not for the first time, his Redjack reminds him of his old friend, and he grins beneath the helm.

The veterans don’t win the match, but they make a very good attempt at a comeback.

With the match over, and the next one set to begin soon, he can already hear murmurs in the area about “that Hunter that threw the Stormcaller”. Shaxx listens in to one of the conversations a few Guardians are having as he handles some others that have come to collect.

“I thought Hunters were weaker than that.”

“Maybe she’s like Lord Saladin, a Titan that wears a cloak.”

“She used Shadowshot. She’s a Hunter.”

“Why didn’t Lord Saladin or Lord Shaxx stop the match for that move? It seems illegal.”

“I thought it was incredibly creative.”

“If she’s strong enough to throw that guy, it seems like an unfair advantage.”

“But they lost, and what’s stopping you from being that strong?”

“… Fair points.”

An additional voice pops in to the overheard conversation.

“I want her to throw me.”

Shaxx nearly chokes. He supposes he’s going to have to get used to remarks like that, judging by the varying statements agreeing with that the reaction.

At least he can relate.

* * *

 

It’s not for another few matches that the veterans show up at his station in the Tower, and he commends them on their teamwork.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard the gossip already.” He asks of the pair.

“I’ve had three Titans stop me and ask me to throw them, just since I’ve landed in the Tower!” Myss groans. “If I knew that was going to happen I would’ve reconsidered.”

“I wish you had! That was terrifying.” Warcry exclaims. “But I’ll admit it was a successful idea, albeit unorthodox.” 

“It was.” Shaxx agrees. “It’s not the first time your antics have reminded me of Lady Efrideet, Myss.”

“… What?” Myss asks, shocked. “Lady… Lady Efrideet? Me? Really?”

“Indeed.” Shaxx confirms, watching Warcry slip away. “Your determination to become stronger in your Light, your compassion for others, your drive to help other Guardians strengthen themselves in the Crucible in any way you can, your unorthodox problem solving skills. I could go on.”

“Please don’t.” The Hunter pleads. “I might cry if you do.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve aspired to be like Lady Efrideet ever since Warcry told me about her.”

Shaxx leans back slightly in surprise. “Is that so?” He asks. “Well I think it’s safe to say you’ve succeeded.”

Myss rubs her eyes, taking a moment to absorb her mentor’s words. As she does, there’s something she needs clarified. “Why did me throwing Warcry remind you of her?”

“Have you not heard the story?” He asks. “Efrideet once threw Saladin - like a javelin - down a mountain into a Fallen Walker.”

Myss is speechless, taken aback by the sheer coincidence of it.

“He’ll hate that I’m still telling this. She picked him up over her head - not unlike what you just did - combined her arc energy with his, and launched him down the mountain.” Shaxx mimics his old friend’s movements as he tells the story. “It sounded like… like a thousand lightning strikes all at once as she let him loose, and he fell twenty miles directly into the Walker.”

Myss can barely contain her excitement.

“Everything exploded! He died, of course, but he took the entire company of Fallen with him. Efrideet and her Ghost were both in hysterics when they revived him.” He sighs, concluding the story. “They saved an entire village like that.” 

Myss remains silently awestruck. After a moment, Shaxx continues.

“Every time I tell that story it makes me miss Lady Efrideet, but having you around Myss…” The Titan claps a hand on her shoulder. “…It makes me miss her a little less, because it feels like she’s still here.”

The Hunter can’t help herself, and she thrusts herself forward to wrap her arms around Shaxx’s broad chest, speaking against his armor. “Thank you, Shaxx. You don’t know how much that means.”

Shaxx, taken aback by the sudden affection, returns it. “You’re welcome, but I should thank you as well. You’ve added another spark of hope to my old bones.” 

The two separate, and he can’t resist pushing her head down to ruffle her tuft of hair. After letting him indulge for a moment, Myss removes his hand from her head.

“I’m glad you decided to be a part of the Crucible, Myss. We need more Guardians like you.”

“Shaxx!” A loud, gravelly voice interrupts from above. “Did I hear you say what I think you said?!”

A loud, bellowing chuckle erupts from Shaxx. “No, old friend! Your ears are starting to fail you in your elder decades! Have your Ghost check them out for you!”

“I’m not old, Shaxx!” Saladin retorts. “My ears work just fine!”


End file.
